Mai Nakahara
Mai Nakahara (中原 麻衣 Nakahara Mai, nacida el 23 de febrero de 1981 en la prefectura de Fukuoka) es una thumbseiyū y cantante proveniente de Japón. Trabaja actualmente en I'm Enterprise. Algunos de sus hobbies son comer y mirar películas, es experta en kendo. Trabajó junto a la seiyū Ai Shimizu en nueve anime donde la mayoría de los personajes tienen estrechas relaciones en el anime: DearS, Kage Kara Mamoru!, My-HiME, My-Otome, My-Otome Zwei, Onegai Twins!, Sola, Strawberry Panic! en un Drama CD de Lucky Star y recientemente en Seikon no Qwaser como un par de gemelas en los episodios 11 y 12. Interpretaciones Anime 2002 *'Kaede Minami', Mirmo Zibang! *'Nanasama', Seven of Seven *'Sayoko Shiranagatani', Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna *'Aiko', UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie ;2003 *'Rena Kunisaki', .hack//Legend of the Twilight Bracelet *'Maia Mizuki', Daphne in the Brilliant Blue *'Beppo/Peppo', Gankutsuou *'Anna Aoi', Godannar *'Nami Koumi', Gunparade Orchestra *'May Wong', Kaleido Star *'Chihaya Yamase', Maburaho *'Hazuki Kakio', Mouse *'Skuld', Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok *'Miina Miyafuji', Onegai Twins *'Asuka', Popotan *'Himawari Natsuwa', Wandaba Style *'Nobo', Submarine 707R ;2004 *'Miu', DearS *'Ena', Gravion *'Midori Kasugano', Midori no Hibi *'Mai Tokiha', Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome, My-Otome Zwei *'Elle Sonoda', Melody of Oblivion *'Mitsu', Samurai Gun ;2005 *'Chitose Nanbu', Amaenaideyo!! *'Iku Yuuki', Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru *'Kiku "Okiku" Sarasugawa', Happy Seven *'Mai Tokiha', Mai-Otome, My-Otome Zwei *'Yukie Nijou', Noein *'One-chan', Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan ;2006 *'Rena Ryugū', Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *'Yuna Konnyaku', Kage Kara Mamoru! *'Kotoha Kiryu', Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ *'Maika Yoshikawa', Magikano *'Nagisa Aoi', Strawberry Panic *'Nanaha Misaki', Tactical Roar *'Noi Kasahara', Wallflower *'Yuzuha', Utawarerumono *'Tsukiyo', Aria the Natural *'Minori Segawa', BALDR FORCE EXE Resolution *'Erika Kiriya', Tsuyokiss - Cool×Sweet ;2007 *'Nagisa Furukawa', CLANNAD *'Rena Ryugū', Higurashi no Naku Koro ni KAI *'Ritsuko Akizuki', IDOLM@STER *'Karin Hanazono' , Kamichama Karin *'Teana Lanster', Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *'Asami Hoshino', Myself ; Yourself *'Aono Morimiya', Sola *'Megumi Kuryū' , Kimikiss *'Reimi Odajima', Bamboo Blade ;2008 *'Snow', Blassreiter *'Nagisa Furukawa', CLANNAD After Story *'Shino Ōkouchi', Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens *'Chieri Sakurai', Kyōran Kazoku Nikki *'Kanaru Morimoto', Persona -trinity soul- *'Nola Arendt' , Spice and Wolf *'Maria Kurenai' Vampire Knight *'María Kurenai' Vampire Knight Guilty *'Rina Renfold', Hatenkō Yugi ;2009 *'Felli Loss', Chrome Shelled Regios *'Rena Ryugū', Higurashi no Naku Koro ni REI *'Morgan', Tears to Tiara *'Teru Miyanaga', Saki *'Akiko Ogasawara', Taishō Yakyū Musume *'Yukihime Kishima', Denpa teki na Kanojo *'Rinda', Guin Saga *'Margerita', Ristorante Paradiso *'Yappy', Slayers Evolution-R *'Aleida'; Kagura Shishidō, Sora Kake Girl *'Micchii', Utsurun Desu ;2010 *'Hatsune Otonashi', Angel Beats! *'Nanami Yasuri', Katanagatari *'Juvia Loxar', Fairy Tail *'Selnia Iori Frameheart', Ladies versus Butlers! *'Eva-Q', Seikon no Qwaser *'Haruna Niekawa', Durarara!! *'Arisawa-sempai', Hidamari Sketch × ☆☆☆ *'Zakuro', Otome Yōkai Zakuro ;2011 *'Yutori Takamagahara', Aria the Scarlet Ammo *'Rena Ryugū', Higurashi no Naku Koro niKira (OVA) *'Christabel Sistine', Dantalian no Shoka *'"Musashi"', Kyōkai Senjō no Horizon ;2012 *''AKB0048'' (Sae) *''Kyōkai Senjō no Horizon|Kyōkai Senjō no Horizon II'' (Musashi) *''Jinrui wa Suitaishimashita'' (Shujinkō) *''Touhou Musou Kakyou 2'' (Reimu Hakurei) *''Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse'' (Yui Takamura) *''Sengoku Collection'' (Pure Love Angel Naoe Kanetsugu) ;2013 *''AKB0048 next stage'' (Sae) *''Cyclops Shōjo Saipu'' (Saipu) *''Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san'' (Levia-san) *''Photo Kano'' (Aki Muruto) *''Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru.'' (Haruno Yukinoshita) Video games Shione Azuma, 11 Eyes CrossOver *Rena Ryugū, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni *'Nagisa Furukawa', CLANNAD *Prier, La Pucelle: Tactics *Klurufa, Rune Factory 3 *Shahra the Ring Genie, Sonic and the Secret Rings *Tricia, Soul Nomad & the World Eaters *Arietta Fine, Tortinita Fine, Symphonic Rain *Estellise "Estelle" Sidos Heurassien, Tales of Vesperia *Kiho Inokura, Tokimeki Memorial 4 Mobile *Yggdra, Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone *Hikaru, Gokuraku Parodius Drama CD Akiho Hayama, Rakka Ryūsui *Tsukasa Hiiragi, Drama CD Lucky Star *Hiyoki Kozue, S.L.H Stray Love Hearts! Fan Anime Reimu Hakurei, Touhou Musou Kakyou CD Singles 2004-11-03: "Romance" *2005-03-02: "Etude" *2006-02-08: "Futaribocchi / Monochrome" *2007-05-23: "ANEMONE / Sazanami no Koe" (Primer ending de Kamichama Karin) *2009-09-30: "Sweet Madrigal" *2010-02-10: "My Starry Boy" (Ladies versus Butlers Ending) Albumes 2004-02-04: Homework (mini album) *2005-05-11: Mini Theater *2006-09-27: Fantasia (mini album) *2008-06-25: Metronome Egg Categoría:Seiyū